An Uncommon Need
by Lovbody8
Summary: Huck believes all is lost without Olivia's touch on his life until hope enters to the picture. Meanwhile Olivia explores her relationship with Fitz during this crisis of need.
1. Chapter 1

Huck wasn't sure what to do about Olivia's disappearance he didn't count on this happening to his best friend.

Her lost caused him a lot of angst Olivia was his strength now she was gone without a trace who would pick up the pieces of his existence. He knew she had been kidnapped soon to be sold to the highest bidder but what if she doesn't come back ? What's he going to do ? Who going to hold him and understand his need to be whole again.

Quinn said, " Huck can you find out anything else about Olivia ? I'm getting very nervous about the auction hope we can win Olivia's freedom. Her Kidnappers are asking for a lot of money.

Huck said " We're in the game ! the true players are in the game we have a chance to save Liv's life.

Jake looks skeptical he hopes the number doesn't go higher then they can afford or Liv is lost just out of their reach.

Quinn said, " Ok who are we up against ?

Huck said, " The Iranians, The Russians, The French .. no wait The French just drop out the bids are going to high. He works his keyboard trying to scramble a code Olivia's Kidnappers are using to hide their identities he adds another million as Marie Wallace the board goes crazy.

Quinn said, " Huck the bid is to high ! we're going to lose if you go any higher remember this is Olivia's life we're trying to save. Huck looks at her with a strangeness he doesn't believe in half measure attempting to save his soul &amp; spirit for in saving Olivia it meant he can save himself.

Jake looks over Huck's shoulder hoping the extra million will make a difference to the kidnappers trying to outlast everyone limit.

Huck stops pecking at his key board and hits the table really hard looking with disbelief at the black screen of emptiness the bidding had just stop. Huck knows the truth, " She's gone !

Quinn said, " Where's our bid what happen ?

Jake said, " She's been sold privately that's why bids for her are off the screen.

Quinn said, " So what are we going to do now ?

Huck didn't answer her only looking at his blank computer screen after a few minutes he stands to make his announcement. " Liv isn't coming back, She's gone, Liv isn't coming back, She's gone ! He stares wildly at Jake &amp; Quinn unable to fathom the idea himself feeling totally alone his darkness starts to descend.

Jake tells him that maybe this is a power play to make Us believe she gone only to drive up her price. " Right " he looks for confirmation from Huck who repeats his earlier claim that Liv is gone she isn't coming back over and over until he's slap hard across his face by Quinn. " Stop it " She yells.

Jake pulls Quinn away to allow her to cry for her friend in peace believing there's still a chance for the private deal to fail tired of thinking Jake allows Quinn's tears to wet up his shirt.

Huck begin an internal struggle that only Olivia could soothe by reassuring Huck at every turn his beastly nature was held in check by her wisdom and kindness. Now unable to tap into this reserve the hell of B613 was being release on his psyche his eyes begin to deaden where emotion, pleasure and pain were one he could be destructive without a human emotion behind the wheel. He was transforming into a monster with no Olivia Pope to answer too going to his tool kit of tortures he wanted answers and he was going to get them his old taste had return now he's going to enjoy it.

He quickly puts on his black jacket picks up his tool kit before leaving Pope &amp; Associates.

Quinn pulls away from Jake sniffing and wiping tears away quickly she notices Huck walking toward the elevator with his tool kit. She runs to stop him from getting on the elevator almost tackling the man knowing what he was about to do to someone. Huck pushes her hard against the wall warning her with his eyes that were wild and unyielding, " Leave me alone I'm doing this for Liv" He slowly backs away from Quinn hoping she gets the message he wasn't going to hesitate to hurt her if she persist in stopping him.

Quinn said, " Huck, I know your hurting but hurting someone else is not the answer this isn't the way to bring Olivia back. Please Huck don't go I need you to be with me if you ... She couldn't say it slowly reaching her hand out to touch him if he would allow it. Huck said, " I know a someone who can tell Us where Liv is being held this man can help Us move out of my way Quinn don't make me hurt you too.

Jake said, " Huck the bidding for Olivia has started again she not sold come back we need you Olivia needs you.

Huck hesitates the beast inside of him wanted blood he couldn't step back into the office to bid for Olivia if his hopes were going get dashed again. Jake said, " Huck, what are you waiting for we can buy Olivia's freedom hurry there's not much time. Jake tires of waiting for Huck opens the bidding himself with million in half dollars more then the last bid hoping this will be bring Olivia home safe and sound.

Quinn said, " Does Olivia Pope mean that much to you ?

Huck puts down his tool kit stands perfectly still looking through Quinn suddenly he begins to tremble " Yes Liv is everything to me ". He falls to his knees thinking about Olivia's kindness and gentle nature she believes in him when he was lost and unwanted something in the way she touch him made him want to live again. He tells Quinn, " Olivia saved me to point I became a human again with emotions of Love, family and peace who else can make my darkness fade away.

Quinn noticed a slight light entering his eyes again a fine sensivity reclaiming his soul she help Huck to his feet. Huck saw Jake struggle with the next reply as Marie Wallace, Huck quickly took over the keyboard worked his magic believing that hope was just a click away.


	2. Chapter 2

Huck happiness soon turned to emptiness Liv was sold to the Russians. Huck, Jake and Quinn wait to see how this is going to play out. Olivia was taken out of the truck by the Leader escorted to the winning side wearing a black hoodie once in front of the Russians the hoodie was snatch off her head showing the prize to his Russian counter parts.

The Leader said, " Here's Olivia Pope the face that launched a thousands bids shoving her into the arms of the Russians.

Olivia stumbles forward quickly recognizing an old friend she looks over at the men holding the guns.

Olivia said, " Steven are those men yours ?

Steven said, " Yes of course why ?

Olivia takes the gun out of his hand shoots her kidnapper in the knee walks over to him kicks him for all the nasty thing she had to endure. Feeling her hands quickly tuck behind her back Steven pulls her away, he tells her " That's enough". Olivia begins to sob into his chest happy to be free of her tormentors feeling the change of a cage animal. She vows to never let her freedom escape her grasp, to never be without a choice, to never become a Victim again...

The news drifts back to OPA that Olivia Pope is free and safe unable to contain himself Huck cries feeling an emotion that he rarely succumbs to happiness. Quinn quietly approaches Huck slowly putting her hand on his shoulder allowing him to place his head on her shoulder this exchange left Jake wanting to leave the room to give them some privacy. Jake's cell phone rings answering it he quickly leaves the room.

Quinn said, " Baby, it's ok Olivia is coming home she's safe it's all over. " She softly touch his cheek looks into his eyes with a tear running down her cheek , " I want you Huck, I belong to you".

Huck kisses her wildly excited at her wanting him unable to hold back he begins to lift Quinn's skirt placing her on the desk touching and feeling their way to ecstasy until Jake's interrupts.. Jake clears his throat hoping that's all he needs to do to get their attention. The Lovers pull apart as quickly as they started trying to catch their breath waiting for Jake to speak.

They both said " What ? Wanting to continue their hot sex.

Jake holds up his cell phone " Liv at the airport ready to come home.

They quickly leave for the airport finding a shaken Olivia happy to see them hugging each one with joy after a short ride from the airport Olivia is home. She looks at the Apartment door across the hall then glance her Apartment door she's frozen with fear unable to move towards it. She gives the keys to Jake who swiftly opens the door he takes Olivia by the hand slowly guiding her inside. She hesitates to cross the thrush hold of her own home her fear was to great.

Huck said, " It's ok, Liv don't be afraid you're home. He takes her hand begins to lead her inside slowly she steps inside to see the red wine stain still on the sofa her eyes quickly dart around checking for herself to see if it safe.

Jake tells Olivia, " I'm staying here tonight.

" No, I don't need a babysitter this is my home this is where I live.. Olivia told Jake. Refusing to leave Jake follows her every move hoping she'd change her mind about being by herself. Olivia starts to have flashbacks of the horror she experience in this room feeling uneasy she orders everyone out closing her eyes as they leave. Once the front door closed she immediately locks every lock moves a chair up against the door waiting to see if it's secure enough before she can relax. Finally feeling somewhat at peace she takes a deep breath thinking all is well until she hears Huck's voice.

He said," That's not going keep you safe Liv believe me it won't ".

Olivia turns around to see Huck standing against the wall he waits for Liv's reaction to him staying behind.

Olivia said, " Why didn't you leave, Huck ?

I meant what I said about not needing a baby sitter please leave. " She quickly goes into the bathroom grabs a warm cloth and cleanser returns drops to her knees sprinkles cleanser on the port wine stain on the white sofa. Scrubbing the stain over &amp; over Olivia tries her best to remove it from her sofa and her life tears begin to fall giving herself over to them she calls, Huck's name. " I can't remove it, I can't remove it why Huck can't I remove this terrible stain, why is it still here ?

Huck takes Olivia into his arms for just a moment then quickly pushes her away unable to comfort her need for reassurance. He gets angry feeling his own emotional emptiness coming to the surface unable give Olivia anything more he quietly begins to rock back and forth repeating - 7:52, 7:52, 7:52, 7:52, 7:52. Olivia wipes her tears takes Huck into her arms to comfort him slowly rocking with him back and forth allowing Huck to let his mind rest from seeing her hurt.

Olivia said, " Huck what's happening to you ? I need you, Huck.

He stops long enough from his own private hell to answer her, " Where's my son ?

Olivia said, " I don't know "

Huck said, " They tried to make me forget my family but I can't Liv they want to erase my family from my memory. Where's my son ?

Olivia couldn't handle this she was still trying to get over her own private hell, She said, " Stop it, Huck ! I can't help you with your son. I'm emotionally spent, I was kidnapped, half starved, denied my basic human rights thinking I might be killed at anytime and all you can ask " Where's your son ? " I don't, I don't, I don't know feeling her own sanity slipping," I'm having terrible memories in this house I'll never feel safe again.

Huck looks at Olivia with a blank stare going back into the recess of his mind when he was happy he repeats - 7:52, 7:52, 7:52, 7:52, 7:52. Olivia wants to help but can't she leaves Huck to his own world while she tries to find safety hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia takes his hand looks at him with compassionate eyes, she said, " Huck, I will help you find your son and I'll need your help. He continues to rock back and forth repeating his chant 7:52, 7:52 ... slowly coming back to focus on Olivia's brown eyes. Huck's face seems less contorted in anger &amp; fear allowing hope to enter his mind he reacts to Olivia with a hug. Olivia stands to her feet deciding to set aside her problems to help a good friend offering her hand he takes it to stand to his feet. She offers him a cup of tea which he accepts following her into the kitchen he takes a seat at the table waiting for what's next.

Olivia said, " How do you like it ?

Huck told her, " Cream no Sugar.

She pours tea into their cups adding a touch of cream to Huck's passing it to him. She takes a deep breath before asking, " Tell me about your son, what's his name ?

"Javi, He told her without looking up from his cup.

Olivia inquired a bit further wanting more details, " Does your family live here ? Have you tried to contact them ? She waits for answers to her questions.

Huck closed his eyes remembering the fear he felt for mentioning his family to anyone in a low whisper he tells Olivia what he can remember. " I have a wife and son who love me but I can't see them until it's safe because if I do they'll know"

Olivia said, " Who will know ?

Huck said, " B613" they put me in the hole until I told them I didn't have a family they ask me the same question everyday for 2 straight weeks. At first I refused to say what they wanted to hear until I felt my mind slipping away unable to take it I agreed with what they wanted to hear. I did what I was told staying away from my family to keep them alive my son growing up without his father this kills me. " Where's my son, Liv ?

Olivia said, " Huck, I will help find your son and allow you to reunite with him.

The phone rings Olivia answers " Hello ".

Jake said, " Hello beautiful, I'm coming over right now so don't say " No " You need me and I'm going to be there for you.

Olivia said, " Jake, I need you to help me find Huck's son it's important we help Huck.

Jake said, " I understand Huck wants to see his son but my concern is with you look let me just come over to comfort you without anybody's else problems entering the picture. Huck is a big boy he can handle himself.

Olivia wasn't happy with Jake's answer she needed his help after all she made Huck the promise to reunite him with his son.

Huck quickly gets to his feet walks toward the door stops long enough to tell Olivia his plans. " Javi plays basketball not far from here if we hurry I can see him".

Olivia said," Wait ! Jake is going to help us find your son.

Huck said, " I can't it's time to go Liv come with me.

Olivia grabs her purse locks her Apartment door follows Huck to meet his son.

Jake arrives at Olivia's apartment knocking on her door waiting for answer that never comes he wonders where she had gone. He tries to call her letting the phone ring several times with no answer.

Huck and Olivia arrive at the playground where Javi usually plays basketball with his friends.

Looking over at the playground Huck spots his son quickly leaves the car Olivia hurries to stop Huck before he reached the playground. Olivia said, " Wait Huck ! It's not safe don't go to your son.

Huck said, " Javi is my son and he has to know I'm his father. " Don't stop me Liv this is my chance to become whole for the first in my life no one will keep me away from my son.

Olivia silently agrees to allows the Father &amp; son reunion to happen she watches Huck call to his son as he approaches the basketball court filled with boys.

Huck said, " Javi, Javi " quietly he walks towards boy but keeps his emotional distance.

" Javier who is that man ? Fernando said.

Javi said, " He claims to be my father he's came over our house once before telling me some laime story about being a soldier in hiding. My Mom told him to get out after listening to him reasons for leaving us.

Huck calls to his son again " Javi, Javi " please let me talk to you.

Fernando said, " Javi what are you going to do ? He coming this way. Huck stood in front of the boys reaching out to touch his son wanting to embrace him. Javi snatched away from his father refusing to receive his touch " Stay away from me ! you're not my father because he's dead.

Huck said, " Javi, I'm your father and I love you things have happen to me which took me out of your life after you were born all that's over now please allow me to come home and make everything up to you. He holds out his hand for Javi to take waiting for a response a tear appears in his eye. " I need you son only you can heal me from this self hell I'm in please allow me to come home to you.

Javi said, " I'm afraid to trust you what if you leave us again ?

Huck said, " That's not going to happen I promise" holding out his arms he receives his son sharing tears of joy.

Olivia stands near the fence quietly smiling to herself happy to see Huck finding the peace he so desperately wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling her heart thump hard against her chest Olivia was glad to see Huck happy having his son in his life. She refuses to give into the terrible memories of her kidnapping the clinging darkness always present in her mind if she doesn't stay near the light. Huck kisses his son Javi on the cheek gives him some money to buy hotdogs and cokes walking slowly towards the fence Huck confronts the blank stare Olivia gives him. " What's wrong ? he asked her.

Olivia said, " I'm fine Huck go be with your son.

Huck studies her eyes he hears the words of reassurance but doesn't believe her wanting to stay close he refuses to move instinctively knowing the dark place she occupies Huck offers his hand.

Olivia refuses to take it she steps back " I'm Ok " trying hard to believe her own statement.

Huck said, " I love you for giving me back my son and my life, I'm here for you, Liv.

He gives her a look of reassurance before walking away to join his son.

Olivia walks towards her car looks at her watch she doesn't want to go home she needs to work, no she needs a drink , no she needs to eat, no she needs to rest, no she needs Fitz ! She stops herself from going there if only she'd stay in the sun with Jake this horrible thing wouldn't have happen to her. Looking inside her purse to find her keys she reaches for her cell phone hovers a finger to click Fitz number.

The beeping of the phone stops her from pressing his number it's the White House.

She must answer, " Hello.

" I been trying to reach Liv where are you ?

I can't talk now I have to go she told him holding her keys still juggling the phone.

" I need to see you when can I see you ?

She was silent wondering if seeing him will help her out of her darkness she softly breathes into the phone. I can't help you, Fitz just leave me alone I'm still processing what happen to me while taken. Just give me sometime to myself.

Fitz said, "No, I need you and you need me together we can beat anything that comes our way now where are you ?

Olivia said, " I want to go home but I can't afraid someone will come into my house terrorize me. I don't know where to go to be safe. I don't feel safe Fitz. Tears began to flow down her cheek it's obvious she needs help hearing it in her voice Fitz decides to take action.

" Liv stay where you are I'm coming to get you just tell me where you are located. She gives him the directions gets in her car to wait for him to arrive. A black car pulls up next to her the door is open she quickly gets inside black car. She hears a familiar voice softly speak her name taking her into his arms holding her close Fitz said," Are you ok Liv ?

Olivia thinks about the question and tells him the truth, " No.

Fitz gives her a kiss on her forehead they drive to White House private airport where a chopper is waiting the couple boards the chopper Fitz dismiss the driver and the pilot from their duties.

Olivia said, " Hey wait a minute where's he going ? she watches the pilot depart while Fitz takes the control of the chopper placing a radio headset on Olivia and himself. She straps herself in feeling the chopper lift from the ground higher and higher until they are airborne now able to view the capital from the sky she realizes how small it looks.

I love flying always have when I was nineteen I got my pilot license, Fitz said. So enjoy the ride.

Olivia listened carefully this is the first time she's ever heard of him talking about flying wondering what other skills he has up his sleeve. " Where are you taking Us ? she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Fitz said, " Somewhere we can be alone. He smiles at her softly touching her knee to reassure her feeling comfortable now Olivia doesn't pursue the conversation. Leaning back into her seat she watches the cities &amp; rural homes pass by wondering about the lives of the people who occupy the homes. Fitz points out a few structures along the way to get Olivia to talk to him. She nods politely while he continues to talk finally after the 2 hour flight Fitz shows Olivia the Mediterranean beach home in Key West,Florida.

Olivia loves the beautiful location this would be great place to try to heal from her kidnapping to free herself from the embedded darkness. Landing the chopper on private runway the couple leaves it gets into a waiting car where they are driven to front door Fitz escorts Olivia inside the beautiful decorated beach home.

" You like it ? He asked her.

Olivia said, " Yes, I love it how long can we stay ?

Fitz said, " Until you want to go home everything we need has been provide for us except for one thing.

Olivia said, " What's that ?

He gently pulls her to him looks deeply into her eyes brushes her lips with his before kissing her. Olivia allows herself to get lost in his kiss she craves his touch this is what she needs his love making. Hours later Olivia slowly opens her eyes feels the cool white sheets against her nude body she feels Fitz manly body pressing hard against hers. She gently pushes his strong arm away from her waist reaches for a purple silk robe laying across bed she quickly puts on leave the bedroom to explore beach mansion. She wonders into the large kitchen with it's beautiful stainless steel appliances and granite countertops she looks for something to eat.

Reaching into the frig she pulls out a turkey sandwich and few grapes pops 2 into her mouth pours herself a drink looks out the back window notices a small dog sniffing around a shrub. She wonders what the dog is hunting trying to take a closer look she was startled by Fitz kiss.

Fitz said, " What are you looking at Liv ?

" Nothing. She walks away wanting to keep the secret to herself " You hungry ?

Of course what's that ? He points to her sandwich takes a bite of it happy with the taste he continues to eat it. Olivia takes her drink into the great room curls up on the sofa still thinking about the sniffing dog. Fitz soon joins her takes her drink places it on the sofa table position her for a kiss once receiving it he tries for more but is stop Olivia wants to talk. She pulls away retreats into her feelings takes a deep breath before telling her story.

" I don't want to dwell on negative things in order to heal I think you should know what happen to me. She hesitates for moment Fitz puts his arms around her encourages her to continue grateful for his support she begins. These men came into home one hit me everything went dark when I woke up I was in a cell a cold cell alone for 2 days without anything to eat or drink. I was scared and needed to escape this hell I screamed for you a man came in my cell with a plate of beans and threats to shut me up if I didn't stop screaming. He said I would be released once you agreed to a war in West Angola ! I told him to get out of my sight and he laughed then left me alone to deal with the darkness. She tries to continue but Fitz stops her from staying in that dark place.

He said, " I'm glad you were strong enough and brave enough to survive you needed me to rescue you and you have my word that nothing like that will every happen to you again. I will protect you with my life because I love you Liv just rest now allow me to be strong for you. Olivia felt better telling the man she loved the private hell she remembers with his love she can overcome anything even the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lovers sleep peacefully in each other arms until the ringing cell phone breaks the silence in the room. Fitz quickly answer it's the white house secretary is online reminding him about an upcoming appointment. Olivia wakes from her sleep the two take a shower together dress to take a swim Olivia wears a peach color bikini and Fitz wears his black swim shorts. Running toward the water the two enjoy a mid afternoon swim together holding their breath diving deep underwater they view the specular colors of gold fish and coral plants. Fitz grabs a seashell shows it to Olivia unable to hold her breath anymore she swims toward the surface with Fitz following her. They swim toward the shore towel off while the secret service keep a firm eye on the couple walking back to the beach house Olivia notices the little dog she saw early sniffing and aggressively digging at the beach shrub. She needs to check this out by herself but how can she get away from Fitz or the secret service prying eyes is something there if only...

Fitz said, " Liv, Olivia.

Olivia said, " Yes. what is it ?

Fitz said, " Where would you like to have dinner ?

Olivia said, " Whatever you want is fine as long we have dinner together.

Fitz makes a suggest about having dinner catered so they can enjoy a quite dinner alone or they can have informal clam bake whatever makes Olivia comfortable he wants her to feel at ease. Deciding to have a quite dinner of lobster and baby sweet corn with parboiled potatoes they share small talk at dinner table. Fitz reaches inside his pocket pulls out a small black box gives it to Olivia opening it quickly she finds an exquisite single diamond necklace holding it amazed at the beauty. Fitz places the necklace around Olivia's neck they share a kiss Fitz feels a touch on his shoulder a secret service agent interrupts the meal with a urge message for the President excusing himself Fitz takes the call. Olivia feels the diamond around her neck happy with this moment wanting it to last she closes her eyes to savor the moment.

Fitz returns to the table with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Fitz said, " I have to greet the ambassador of West Angola he is flying in tonight we have a treaty to sign tomorrow, I'll be back love you.

Olivia said, " Hurry back I love you.

They share a kiss escorted by secret service agents Fitz gets inside the car drives toward the waiting chopper. Olivia watches his departure closes the front door turns quickly to find Tom silently smiles at her.

Olivia said, " Tom why aren't you with Fitz ?

Tom said, " The President doesn't need me but you do Miss Pope, Olivia Pope the President wants you to be safe.

Olivia doesn't like the fact that Tom was left behind she feels uncomfortable with him near her since he was used by her father. She walks away from Tom back toward her meal sitting down takes a few bite of her lobster before pushing the plate aside she walks toward bedroom where Tom meets her at the door to ask her if there anything she needs.

Olivia said, " No, I'm fine.

Tom said, " Good night Ms. Pope. His blue eyes never leaving her brown ones.

Olivia walks inside closes the door and locks behind her turns down bed she's missing Fitz glad he left someone behind to make sure she's safe before closing her eyes she calls Fitz cell phone to hear his voice her call goes straight to voice mail. Listening to the his voice message again and again to hear his sexy voice. Olivia was comforted by it. Sleep begins to take over her mind giving into it she dreams of her love Fitzgerald Grant.

The next morning Olivia awakes bright and early she feel the cool sheets against her nude body she notices her drapes have been pulled apart letting in the morning light into her bedroom. Hearing a knock on the bedroom door startles her.

Olivia said Yes !

Tom said, "Ms. Pope it's Tom I like to know if you like to have your breakfast in bed or on the balcony ?

Olivia said, " Don't worry about it Tom, I'll get my own breakfast is the President back yet ?

Tom said, No Maam he's still in Washington on Official business he does send you his love. Olivia gets out bed puts on her robe opens the bedroom door slightly to talk Tom.

Olivia said, " Why didn't he call to tell me this himself ?

Tom moves closer to the bedroom door looks Olivia in her beautiful brown eyes it seems you turn your cell phone off last night and the President was unable to reach you so he wanted me to tell you.

Olivia said, " Tom can you do me favor run to the market purchase four Lamb chops for me and few other things I want to make the President a special dinner when he returns. I'll give you the list once I'm dress she shut the door locking it behind her. Checking her cell phone it was turn off but she doesn't remember turning it off someone turned it off while she was sleep making out her grocery list placing it on the bed. She showers gets dress picks up the grocery list walks toward the kitchen where Tom was waiting for her instructions.

Olivia gives Tom the grocery list waits for him to leave making sure he was gone she sees the dog digging again curious she walks outside toward the dog wondering what had caught his attention. Looking closer she sees a glit of metal moving the dog out of the way she brushes the dirt to the side the metal slab became larger and larger pulling the beach shrub from it place she finds a trap door.

" Sandy, Sandy, Sandy ! the dog barks runs in circles waggle his tail at the voice of his owner. " I have treat boy come to Mama the older woman tells her dog. "Sandy, Sandy where are you boy. Olivia quickly covers up her discovery as the owner approaches to retrieve her dog.

He runs toward her voice.

The Owner said, " Sandy !

Seeing the little dog the owner swoops him up in her arms " My Goodness Sandy you gave me a fright". She allows the little dog to lick her cheek in complete appreciation. Olivia follows the scene of the reunion with a smile on her face.

Olivia said, " Cute dog".

The Owner said, " Yes my Sandy is 9 years old still pretty spunky for his age. My name is Mrs. Breyer, I'm your neighbor from across the way. I hope Sandy didn't disturb your beautiful garden.

Olivia said, " I always wanted a dog just never had time to take care of one.

Mrs. Breyer's said, "I have a another dog Sandy's sister whose just given birth to four new pups they are just the cutest things you ever seen. I'll give you one if you like it's no bother Ms... I'm sorry I didn't get your name.

Olivia said, " Olivia Pope.

It's time we go home isn't that right boy with a couple of barks he agrees. Mrs. Breyer .

Olivia said, " I'm really can't take care of a little puppy my schedule is crazy thank you but I can't.

Mrs. Breyer said, " Honey why don't you see her before you decide I'll bring her by tomorrow good- bye.

Olivia's protest in vain she knew she was trapped a new dog was coming her way tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia gathers her thoughts returning them to the metal opening near the beach shrub walking briskly toward it she only feet away before Tom blocks her path.

He stares at her coldly Olivia frozen in her tracks from his sudden appearance.

Tom said, " Where are you going Ms. Pope? he looks at her disapprovingly waiting for her answer.

Olivia felt he could read her mind she hesitates deflecting the question to ask him one.

" Did you get everything on the list Tom, I want this meal perfect for Fitz.

Tom said," I bought everything you ask for Ms. Pope although I couldn't find the cherry sauce. He stands his ground not moving still wanting answer to his question.

Olivia refuses to be intimidated by Tom looking past him stiffing her resolve.

She said, " I'm fine and I want some privacy if you don't mind.

Tom steps away leaves for the house with a sly smile on his face. She watch Tom disappears into the house taking a deep breath she continues toward the metal opening. She looks both ways before clearing the last of the dirt off the cover with a shaky hand she pulls up the cover slowly revealing the darkness with a small faint light barely lighting the steps.

Olivia lets the lid fall open she descends slowly down the steps guide by the faint light feeling afraid to venture any further into the tunnel she takes a breath creeps forward she comes upon jail cells. She looks inside finding a few empty except one moving closer to it she sees the outline of man lying on a bed. Putting her hands on the bars she calls to the man " Hello, sir can you hear me ?

Slowly waking up from his unconscious sleep he response to a familiar voice. He said, " Olivia.

Olivia said, " Fitz !

Fitz manages to sit up trying to gather his senses he rises to his feet stumble forward to greet her glad to see her face.

Olivia said, " What happen ?

Fitz said, " I was going to board the helicopter when someone hit me from behind next thing I remember waking up in this cell. Olivia, you got to get me outta here your father is planning something.

Olivia said, " This is underground cell right next to the beach house this is trap plan by my father but why ?

Fitz said, ' How do you know it's father ? Rowan doesn't know this place in fact only my secret service agents know this place.

Olivia said, " Tom knows he's been watching me like a hawk every since you left but if you didn't leave whose in Washington with the West Angola Ambassador.

Fitz said, " I don't know. quiet ! someone is coming hide Liv.

Olivia hides behind the stair case in the shadows a secret service agent carefully walks down the stairs approaches Fitz cell with a food tray. He tells Fitz to back away from the door he unlocks it orders Fitz to turn around put his hands on the wall and not move. The agent places the food tray on an old table with one hand and a gun in the other hand.

Fitz said, " Freddie don't do this ! don't be a part of this ! if you free me I can give you a full pardon, I promise.

Agent Freddie said, " I've work on your detail for years and you never called my name now today you know it. We are only keeping you alive until the arms deal is signed when that's done, I will personally see to it you're history. He backs out of cell with his gun pointed at Fitz back sensing the opportunity Olivia springs into action hits the agent with a stone that knocks him out. Fitz grabs his gun and his keys they start to ascend the stairs Olivia stop them.

She said. " Wait Tom is still in the house he can alert my father if we escape let me take care of him and you try to reach the copper, I'll meet you. Give me 20 minutes if I'm not there leave.

Fitz said, " I won't leave without you. I can take care of Tom.

Olivia said, " No, I got this.

Slowly Olivia opens the metal lid survey the area no one is watching Fitz crawls out scrambles to a small grove brushes to wait his chance to escape. Olivia crawls out quickly covers the metal opening with dirt and beach bush there's only two agents guarding the house Tom and Secret Service agent Willard. Fitz set his sight on Agent Willard waiting to strike he sees a Woman approaching the house with a small dog in her hand. Agent Willard allows the woman to approach the house without any interruptions.

Olivia takes a deep breath enters the kitchen thru a sliding glass door she sees Tom walking toward the kitchen she hides behind kitchen island.

Suddenly the doorbell rings this stops Tom's progress into the kitchen he turns to answer the door.

He open it " Yes.

" Hello, Is Olivia Pope home ? I promised her a puppy.

Tom said, " Olivia Pope doesn't live here you must be mistaken.

Mrs. Breyer was confused she insisted on seeing Olivia Pope refusing to move from the spot until she saw her.

Tom was tiring of this his face turns red Mrs. Breyer, for the last time Olivia Pope doesn't live here.

Mrs. Breyer clung tight to her little puppy she quickly walks away never looking back.

Olivia over heard the conversation waited for Tom to find her in the kitchen where he quickly appeared.

Tom said, "It's nice to see you back Ms. Pope where were you ?

Olivia said, " Out enjoying the beach is that a crime ? Who was at the door ?

Tom said, " A lady with a puppy she was looking for you since you weren't around I sent her away. He studies Olivia getting a bottle of her favorite wine along with two long stem glasses. She pours the wine in each glass she feels Tom's eyes on her intently she ask for him to retrieve her cell phone in the bedroom he agreed leaving her free to execute her plan.

Olivia quickly reaches into her pocket breaks a fast acting sleeping pill in half dissolve it in a glass of wine.

Tom reappears with her cell phone placing it on the kitchen island he starts to stare again at her.

Olivia said, "What are you looking at ?

Tom said, " You Ms. Pope, I'm intrigued by you completely something about you I can't put my finger on it but you are a worthy opponent. You use everything at your disposal charm, beauty and intelligence that turns me on it really does. " Helen of Troy " as I called you. If you were my woman I could rule the world there's nothing I wouldn't do for you if you were mine.

Olivia said, ' I'm not yours never will be so get that thought out of your head.

Tom said, " You think I don't deserve a woman like you what I'm a servant that I can't ever hope of having a wonder woman in my life.

Olivia doesn't like where this going she needs to have Tom drink the wine so she can escape with Fitz. She takes a deep breath I've pour two glasses of wine for Us let's not waste it here's yours and this one is mine let's drink to The President.

They both raise their glasses Olivia watches the wine drained from Tom glass his eyes never leaving hers putting his glass down on the table. He continues with his conversation expressing his true desire for her. I love my President would take a bullet for him protect him in every possible but it became very difficult to protect him from you, . I couldn't figure out for the life of me why would a man give up everything for a woman, riches, fame, marriage, power so I started to observe you.

The power you have over your men is incredible you know I asked your father for this detail so that I could guard you personally .

Your a cold woman Olivia Pope your warmth is just an elusion to lure men to fall in love with you becoming what they want until you get what you want and that's power.

I see where you get it from the apple doesn't fall far from the tree doesn't it.

Tom moves closer stepping with in kissing distance from Olivia's lips he said, " Your father and the President even Jake can't give you the power you seek but I can I know all their secrets and what makes them tick. He voice becomes a whisper as he tries to seal the deal Olivia pushes him away cause Tom to stumble backward falling against the sofa. His eyes lids become heavy he falls asleep Olivia grabs her cell phone and purse runs out of the house to waiting car with Fitz inside.

Olivia jumps inside they drove to air strip where the helicopter is waiting Fitz takes the keys starts the chopper with blades slowly spinning now faster the helicopter begins to lift from the ground shots ring out someone was firing at the fleeing couple. Agent Freddie shots were just missing suddenly Fitz groans loudly as he is hit in the side he leans back trying to gather his composure pain written on his face.

Olivia ask, "Fitz where are you hit ?

Fitz said, " In my side don't worry I'll get us back to Washington.

Olivia calls Huck, Jake and Quinn to give them instructions: Quinn call the local police in Key West to arrest Agents Tom, Willard and Freddie for kidnapping the President and Treason. Huck find out who is impersonating the President and where is the West Angola Ambassador. Jake find out how deep My father is in this plot. Quinn, we need medical attention when we arrive at OPA call Dr. Cain tell him to be discreet I want him waiting for us.

Quinn said, " What if he doesn't come then what ?

Olivia said, " He owes me a favor so I'm calling in my chips just have him there Quinn.

Fitz was starting to loose a lot of blood they were over Washington, D.C. Fitz found a small grove to land the copper Huck meets the couple puts them into unmark van drives back to OPA.

Dr. Cain arrives turning one of the offices into makeshift operating room a blanket laid on the desk the Doctor tells Quinn she's going acts as his nurse.

Huck and Olivia carries a bleeding Fitz to the office Quinn show them Fitz shirt is torn off the Doctor cleans the area to see what damage the bullet had caused.

Olivia wipes the blood off her hands to get a report from Jake.

Jake said, " It's a set-up engineered by your father it has B-16 all over it the most wanted terrorist is Jal Swiss an Russian Operative. Three months ago he underwent plastic surgery to look like the President every detail copied so no one would suspect or stop him from signing the arms deal.

Olivia said, "Why this elaborate plot ?

Huck said, " President Grant wouldn't sign deal cause it would give nuclear weapons to terrorists who kidnap you causing West Angola to be overthrown by rebels. If a look like President Grant change his mind signing the deal the shipment of Arms would go into rebels hands then it would be to late.

Jake said, " Rowan had to get the President at the Beach house in Key West where they discover an tunnel with holding cells built by the Spaniards in 1800's near the house. There they could hold Fitz until the deal was done after that they would take his life leaving Swiss as their puppet President. He could sign any legislation they wanted into law.

Olivia said, " Where do I fit into plot ?

Huck said, " You were the bait your father used your terrible experience of being kidnap and Fitz love for you giving you a vacation to heal but Rowan only wanted to carry out his plan.

They heard Fitz groan loudly he's in extreme pain Dr. Cain said, " I need to remove the bullet if I don't it could travel to his spine and paralyze him on the other hand if I don't infection will spread causing him to bleed to death.

Dr. Cain said, " It's your call Olivia Pope ?

Olivia said, " Take the bullet out.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Cain reaches inside his bag for a hypodermic needle along with a pain killer he quickly puts it together flicks the small bottle attached to needle with his finger.

Dr. Cain orders Quinn to steady Fitz not let him move finding a spot he administers the medicine Fitz pain numb he becomes quiet. Olivia takes his hand reassure him everything will be alright to closes his eyes.

Dr. Cain begins his surgery taking care not to hit a nerve he finds the bullet gently pulls it out with his extractor putting the bloody bullet in a dish.

He cleans the wound stitches the opening gently applies alcohol before wrapping gauze around Fitz midsection. Olivia takes an extra blanket spreads it over her office sofa instructs Jake and Huck to lay Fitz on it carefully they lay him on the sofa Quinn acts as his nurse while he sleeps. Dr. Cain cleans up his make shift operating table washes his hands instructing Quinn on how often to give Fitz the pain medicine to keep him comfortable.

Dr. Cain said, " Olivia this is a very dangerous game your playing a man's life is at stake how long do you plan to keep The President of the United States here in this condition the man needs medical attention at a Hospital.

Olivia said, " Until Fitz is safe. I know he needs medical attention this is the best I can do for him now we need to make sure he's safe.

Dr. Cain said, " I removed the bullet dressed the wound given him enough medicine to keep him comfortable 24 hours after that you have to get this man to a Hospital.

Olivia said, " I will I promise thank you Dr. Cain for coming Jake will take you home so your not followed.

Jake waits for Dr. Cain by the elevator they get on together disappearing out of sight Olivia hopes she has enough time to implement a plan.

Huck pulls up a website with information of the Signing between America &amp; West Angola happening today at 5 pm.

He keeps reading the meeting has a high security alert The White House has extra security roaming the grounds, the roof, White house's gates no one can go in or out without credentials.

Huck said, " The White House is a Fortress we have 2 hours to get inside to stop the ceremony. He continues to search for access points pulling up the lay out.

Olivia begins to paces back and forth how can they get inside she thinks about it an idea comes to mind she blurts it out.

Olivia said, " Tom.

Huck said, " He's a tool of your father ? Don't trust him, Liv.

Olivia said, " Tom has Secret Service credentials to get inside The White House he could easy pass through security without being search or stop make a call to Key West Police department get his release I want him here at OPA.

Huck said, " He's a traitor.

Olivia said, " We have no choice time is running out Huck handle it. Huck makes the call secures Tom release he will arrive at OPA within the next hour.

Huck said, " What now ?

Olivia said, " We need news coverage Fitz is to weak to move we need the World to see the real President. Huck can you cross circuit the major networks news feed into one channel. I want to broadcast a speech by Fitz it's the only way for the World to know he's the real President.

Huck said, " I'm on it.

Jake returns helps Huck cross circuit major news networks live feeds they put each feed on a timer to go live on Olivia's command.

Ouinn said, " Liv the President wants you he's in pain the medicine Dr. Cain left is not doing the trick any more.

Olivia hurries into the office where Fitz is laying in pain she immediately comforts him softly touching his forehead with the palm of her hand. She can see he is very restless and sleepy the pain will not surrender. She offers him a pain pill and a glass of water he quickly takes it yet he needs something else from her.

Olivia can see his need slowly she unbuttons her blouse pulls it off her shoulders removes her bra allows him to kiss her neck, chest and breasts she strokes the nape of his neck. Fitz lays his head on her chest slowly he closes his eyes falling asleep Olivia quickly puts on her bra buttons up her blouse leave Fitz to rest.

Olivia closed the door behind her walks into her meeting room she sees Tom being escorted by two armed policeman.

Jake greets the policeman tells them to remove the handcuffs from Tom with his hand free he rubs his wrist.

Olivia promise the police that she will take full responsibility for Tom returning him if he doesn't cooperate she escorts the police to the elevator.

Huck tells Tom to sit down.

Jake said, " Why is he here ?

Huck said, " Liv wants him here she thinks he can get into White House and helps us.

Jake said, " I don't get it Olivia, Tom is bad a man a tool of B16 it only a matter of time before he turns on us.

Olivia said, " Listen we don't have much time ! I need Tom to break up the Arms signing long enough to get Fitz on Television. He going to tell the world He's the real President and any agreement not sign by him is voided. Tom has creditenials to enter the press room where the signing will take place he will cause a disruption of the proceedings buying us time we need to take action.

Tom said, " What's my reward for doing this ? I see this whole situation as a loose, loose for me.

Olivia said, " You won't get charged for Treason a full pardon could come your way if you help Us.

Tom stands to his feet he looks at Olivia makes two request: The First: To give President Fitzgerald Grant an apology.

Olivia said, " The Second.

Tom said, " I need a kiss from you Ms. Pope since we won't see each other again.

Olivia said, " No. You can't see the President. She walks past him toward the elevator waits for Jake to bring Tom. She press the button the elevator doors open.

Tom and Jake enters the elevator Olivia pushes the hold button she slowly approaches Tom gives him a kiss on his lips leaves watches the door close the men disappearing from sight.

Olivia hurries back to her office Huck has tapped into the Network News feeds 45 minutes to air everyone waits until Tom can get into position. Watching the computer monitor Olivia, Huck and Quinn can see the West Angola Ambassador taking his seat next to International Terrorist Jai Swiss ( The Fake President Grant ). The Men pose for photos before the Arms signing each with a pen in his hand minutes seem like hours there's a pause T.V cameras focus on the actions of a man waiving a gun threatening to fire it if anyone moves.

Reporters begin reporting what they see a Secret Service Agent waiving a gun yelling to the top of his voice. " That's not the real President ! He's Jai Swiss a terrorist ! after several seconds a swarm of police and Secret Service Agents rush the gun wielding man throwing him to floor.

During the commotion Huck and Quinn help Fitz to his feet carries him to Olivia's office puts him in a chair to face the lights of a computer screen.

Olivia said, " Fitz, we're going live tell the America people who you are that you're ok.

Fitz tries to sit tall the pain grips his face he begins to speak.

News Feeds are beginning to carry The President's message live the Arms signing is halted Terrorist Jai Swiss is quickly arrested and taken away. The West Angola Ambassador is taken to a safe place until everything can be sorted out. Tom is released by D.C. police given special papers told to leave the country in 24 hours.

Fitz said, " Can I go to the Hospital ?

Olivia said, " Yes, Mr. President.


End file.
